


I Want to Kiss You

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reunion, yeah just kinda soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power a few simple words can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well here I am...again =.=...um, new work I wrote while trying to avoid homework. It's called something different on Tumblr but I liked how it came out so...enjoy!

> _"I want to kiss you."_
> 
> It had been a simple remark at first. Something Killua had started doing a few weeks after they’d reunited. Their relationship and behavior was outwardly the same, in some instances a little more tense that it should have, but overall nothing much had changed. Except this. 
> 
> The words lingered in the air and Gon was left in confusion as Killua continued sitting on the couch watching a martial arts show on TV. He made no move or said anything afterwards and Gon, not quite sure knowing what to do, let the subject die. 
> 
> Killua would again say those same words, “ _I want to kiss you_ ”, at seemingly random times but Gon soon came to realize it wasn’t so. He’d only say them when they were alone. When there was a quiet peace in the atmosphere. When if felt like no one else in the world existed but them. 
> 
> Truthfully Gon didn’t know how he felt about those words. He’d never payed much attention to romance and though he knew he loved Killua he wasn’t sure if it was in  _that_  way. Killua was important to him, his very best friend, but Gon had never thought of anything beyond that. 
> 
> _"I want to kiss you."_
> 
> Soon it wasn’t just a remark, or a question nor even a request. It was a warning.
> 
> _I want to kiss you so I will._
> 
> The first time Gon froze when he felt Killua’s moist pink lips on his. They were soft and warm and he would kiss him tenderly though his eyes always seemed distant. Not sad or dark…simply distant, as though this were a dream. It was short but the feeling lingered on Gon’s lips for days. They said nothing of it.
> 
> Every time after that Gon would greet Killua’s lips with hesitance, slowly getting re-accustomed to the feeling. Eventually he started kissing back. Neither closed their eyes. Neither said a word after.
> 
> Slowly Gon began expecting the kiss. Waiting for it somewhat anxiously. He’d count the days when they would go without their lips touching and he started understanding the small pang of sadness he felt every time was disappointment. 
> 
> _"I want to kiss you."_
> 
> He heard again and though his body still tensed it was only for a moment before he eagerly kissed back. He felt his eyelids start to drop and Killua’s lips part under his. The kiss deepened for the first time and just as Gon was about to let himself fall into the sweet taste Killua pulled back. 
> 
> Again they said nothing though they were both slightly breathless and faces flushed. Killua’s eyes remained distant while Gon’s were alit with something unknown. Killua left the room without a word.
> 
> Days passed and Gon had time to think about the changes he was feeling. He noticed Killua a lot more now, different than before. He noticed his lips when he spoke, the different ways the sun reflected off of his eyes, the deepening of his voice, the times they wouldn’t touch. 
> 
> Gon did not feel his heart race or his cheeks blush. He did not stutter or was at a lost of words when he was around Killua. He felt nothing typical of a “crush” and he became conflicted not sure what to call the feeling of wanting Killua yet at the same time being happy with how they were.
> 
> _"I want to kiss you."_
> 
> It had been almost three months since he’d last heard those words. He let Killua approach him, as always he was the one to initiate the kiss, and this time Gon did not tense when their lips connected. The kiss deepened much quicker than last, mostly on Gon’s part, and he could feel Killua now being the one to tense out of surprise but he accepted Gon’s eagerness.
> 
> After a few moments Killua pulled away but Gon didn’t let him go far, his hand resting comfortably on Killua’s back. Killua eyed him in mild confusion but said nothing then lowered his gaze losing himself in thought. 
> 
> "I want to kiss you."
> 
> Gon said for the first time and those wondrous pure blue eyes looked up to  meet his. For the first time they were not distant. They were bright, innocent and expectant. It was as if they were barely noticing him for the first time. And for the first time Gon felt his heart squeeze in his chest, anxiety crawling down his skin as the silence extended.
> 
> He did not wait for Killua’s reply and leaned closer. Killua let his eyes closed and Gon closed the distance between them.
> 
> They kissed softly and slowly. When Gon closed his eyes the rest of his sense awoke, hypersensitive. He could feel Killua shift in his arms, taste him on his tongue, smell the sweetness of his skin, hear his soft gasps as he broke away for air. 
> 
> After the kiss ended and Gon opened his eyes again he now understood his feelings. He understood why he felt so content seeing the blush on KIllua’s face and the tenderness in his eyes. Why having his warmth lingering on his skin felt so right and natural. Why there was no need for his heart and body to become flustered when Killua was around him.
> 
> Killua had always been there. They were no strangers. Killua’s presence did not confuse him, it calmed and excited him. It was something he expected and wanted. Killua was his most important person and he loved him in every sense of the word.
> 
> He loved him as friend, as a rival, as a teacher, as a soul mate, as a lover, as a human. 
> 
> He loved him and it was a plain and simple truth. 
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> He says confidently.
> 
> There was no fear or anxiety. He already knew. He’d always known. And it was clear now more than ever when Killua smiled at him, kissing his eyelids.
> 
> "Idiot. I was supposed to say it first." 

 


End file.
